Silvereyed Berserker
by Ironclad
Summary: Jean thought she had died when she gave her life for Clare, but now waking in a new world were there may be things Even more terrible than Yoma, she may have to break the most important rule a Claymore has. Do not kill human beings.
1. The Struggler

Silvereyed Berserker

A Claymore and Berserk crossover.

By Ironclad

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Their respective owners own both Mangas.

AN: before entering this story I highly recommend reading both Mangas because they are extremely well done. Also this is a berserk story meaning its rated M for a reason people. Those who dislike violence and want the world made out of puppies and bunnies should leave. Now then on to the story.

This chapter's song: "Earth: Berserk Original sound track."

watch?v=8Ak_jATqoRc&feature=related

Chapter 1: The Struggler

"_But since I was born human, I want to live for the sake of Humans, that is the only truth to me.__"_

_Jean to Rufil after the latter tortured her._

Jean sighed before falling backward off of Clare's Blades she had paid her debt to Clare and her comrades. She smiled and fell to the snowy ground spread eagle, the ragged hole in her chest bleeding onto the ground, turning the white ground red. She hoped before she died that Clare understood that this was not her Fault. The wound she had taken from the lion king was fatal before Clare had impaled her not being able to control her awakened body. As the last of her strength left her, the black void in front of her eyes opened up into a vast sea of white as far as the eye could see, and she fell into it happily having paid her debt.

XxXxXxXxX

Guts, know as the black swordsman, the struggler, former commander of the Hawks Raiders, and many other names walked down the road heavily. It was almost impossible he thought, to walk lightly, he was a very large man after all. Being over 6,5 feet tall and weighing over 260 pounds. He walked with a determined stride not slowing for any reason. The massive sword on his back under a cloak, swaying with his every step. His one good eye looked over the road warily, while his friend the elf Puck flitted nervously around his head. He was tired, not having a good nights rest since he had been branded. He reached up to the back of his neck and felt the outline. Good, he thought it was dry, the blood that usually dripped from it when a hell-spawned apostle was near, was gone. He looked up his eye squinting as he saw the sun. It was about noon but he was still about 9 hours from the nearest town. He would have taken a horse but his weight and sword would break the back of any but the strongest horses.

As he walked the trees along the edge of the road gave weigh to a large plane, grass rustling quietly in the light breeze of the wind. He spied a large oak tree in the distance, its massive venerable form gnarred by the scars of frost. He made his way down the road intent to reach the next town before nightfall. Suddenly his brand began to hurt and he reached behind his head to feel blood slowly dripping down it. He looked around his other hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Suddenly, a bright light flashed blinding him and he fell forward heavily into unconscious.

XxXxXxXxX

"Get up Guts." Puck said anxiously.

Guts woke suddenly, his body shooting up. He lay just were he fell along the side of the road. He groaned and pushed him self off the ground with his mechanical left hand. He stood and looked around. Nothing seemed to have changed and his brand did not hurt him anymore. He felt it and the blood seemed to have dried.

"What happened?"

"I don't know I passed out as well." puck replied

He looked down the road and around when a glare caught his eye. It seemed to be coming from where the oak was. He walked toward the glare and came toward the tree. He approached it to see that it was a sword. It was long, perhaps 6 feet in length but nowhere nearly as long as his Dragonslayer. The blade shined silver and came to an elegant crossguard with a symbol engraved in red upon it; the hilt was a red color and seemed to be sturdy. Guts reached down and picked it up studying the blade and length. He swung it experimentally, and then replaced it on the grass. He had learned from experience that something's are better left alone. That's when he saw the arm. It was laid out so that he could not see the person it was attached to, because the tree blocked his view. He walked around the tree to see a woman with white cloths and armor plates on the knees and shoulders lying under the tree. The cloths were ripped and torn and covered in blood and some sort of purple gore.

"She's pretty Guts" puck said, only to have the swordsman give him a look that could freeze water.

"Uh hello." he reached down with his right hand and felt her wrist. He felt a slow pulse. The sun was starting to go down and he swore. Soon the beings that were attacked by the brand would come for him again. He couldn't just leave the girl there. He sighed again and walked over to the tree and grabbed a dead branch, ripping it off the tree and breaking it over his knee. He grabbed some sticks from the ground and proceeded to make a small fire. The wood was piled now and he fished around in his pouch for his flint. He took it out and struck it along one of his many knifes. The small spark it made flew into the mass of kindling and ignited them. Slowly the fire caught and soon he had a crackling campfire. The swordsman put his back against the tree and brought out his whetstone. He drew his huge blade and placed it in front of him. He ran the stone along the 7-foot length of the blade. Shooting up sparks that intermingled with the ones coming from the fire. He pulled out a loaf of bread from his bag and took a bite before ripping a small piece off and handing it to puck that struggled under the weight of the bread. His tiny wings beating trying to keep aloft with all of his effort.

"Guts if you want to sleep ill keep watch for them." puck said

Guts nodded and leaned back and closed his eyes, his hand still resting on the sword. Guts had fought for years and like any good soldier did not waste anytime going to sleep, without armor and with. But like any good soldier he was ready for anything.

He had nodded off for about an hour before he heard the cry of puck. He jumped to his feet to see the familiar sight of 9-apostle spawn coming for him through the eerie light of the campfire. The brand burned splattering the back of his neck with his blood. He threw one of his many bombs detonating one of them in an explosion of blood. The remaining screamed in rage and rushed forward only to for the first of there number to be cleaved in half by the massive Dragonslayer sword. Another its fat face puckered in a grimace lunged for him clawed hands slashing only to come face to face with the massive blade. It fell backward as its lower half separated.

"Behind you Guts." came Pucks shrill cry and he swung the sword around in a 1 handed ark decapitating another Spawn. One smashed into him from the side and he flew backward impacting into the tree, which shook under the impact. He grunted and looked up into the face of the spawn its mouth wide in anticipation of the kill. It flew forward for the killing bite but the swordsman's mechanical left arm came up the hidden cannon in the middle aimed at it, the draw sting clamped tightly in his mouth.

"Go to Hell" he pulled the drawstring and the cannon boomed, the 5-pound shot destroying the body of the spawn from head to toe. He leaped to his feet in time to block the attack of another spawn, and retaliate with a thrust that knocked the bloated creature off the ground. Kept swinging the massive sword in large arcs, using the magnet in his mechanical hand to help him swing it with control.

"Guts another 3 from the right." Puck yelled. Guts turned reading for another blow. The first spawn swung its clawed appendage toward him. He braced for impact with his sword angled to block it. Suddenly in a fountain of blood the arm fell from its body to land in front of guts, which looked at it shocked. The spawn looked at its bleeding stump and then behind it where its 3 comrades lay there heads suddenly missing from there body's, too the girl who stood next to him now, her face hidden in shadow, but glowing golden eyes, stared into the gloom. She held the sword that he had looked at earlier one handed, a task that if she were to swing it would require incredible strength, with her other hand holding her side. The creature gargled something unintelligible before its head slowly slid of its body.

"Wow your amazing" puck said and Guts had to agree, the woman had killed 3-apostle spawn in a manner of seconds. he was then surprised to see her fall onto her knees. He rushed toward her kneeling down to look at her.

"Where am I?" she asked before falling back into unconsciousness, her hand falling from the sword.

AN: In All honesty I actually am surprised that no one has doe a crossover like this yet. Anyway I hope I wrote well for Guts. If I need help please tell me in a PM or review. I am interested in a Beta reader for the Berserk Part of this because I'm pretty iffy with the lore. Now go write me some reviews. (please)


	2. Women Problems

Chapter 2: women problems

"Is she ok." Puck fluttered worriedly around her head before settling on the ground next to her. Guts moved forward placing his hand on her head and moving her hand away from her side. He stared at the huge gapping hole in her side through the ragged cloth, slowly bleeding her blood onto the grass.

"Damn it all" he swore. He grabbed her top pulling it off of her body carefully to avoid ripping it.

"Guts what are you doing." Puck exclaimed in fright.

"The wound needs to be bandaged and I can't do that with these cloths on. Having removed the plates he removed the black cloth strap that covered her chest. He gently pulled the ragged shirt over her head reaching into his pouch for a roll of bandages. What he saw stopped him in his tracks. Under the women's shirt between her breasts was a crude line of stitching. It started just below her neck just out of site if her shirt was still on and continued downward past where her skirt was.

"What the hell" he breathed, and puck stared mouth open. He quickly grabbed the bandages and wound them around her rapidly. They quickly became soaked in blood and the girl groaned softly. He turned her over, looking for anymore injuries and seeing none replaced her garment and leaned her up against the tree.

"Why is it always the strange ones that follow me around." he asked no one in particular.

"Its because of your great personality." the elf laughed.

"Shut it, she's waking up."

The girl groaned and turned over opening her eyes and reaching up a hand to hide them from the glare of the fire. Turning her head she looked up into the dark hair and eyes of the man that had helped her. A small scar crossed his nose, and his black hair was slightly spiky. At first she thought that

"So you're awake." guts said gruffly.

"Where am I." Jean asked quietly

"Your in midland, about 9 miles from the next town."

"Midland? Where is that?" she asked she was starting to get worried.

"Your not from around here are you." Puck said from Guts shoulder.

"What are you" jean asked staring at the small figure on the larger mans shoulder.

"What? They don't have elfs were you come from."

"No" she put down an arm and pushed her self up off the tree.

"You shouldn't be moving in your condition" Guts said

"I need to go, my friends need me." She scrambled forward reaching down to were her sword lay.

"Look I have no idea what you're talking about," Guts pushed her down. "If you move to much in your condition you'll probably reopen your wounds."

"Get off me!" Jean pushed him off sending him stumbling backwards.

"What the hell woman, I just saved your life."

"Well then I guess I owe you then." she replied. She sighed "I'm Jean number 9 of the organization."

"Guts." he said

"And I'm Puck" the cheerful elf replied.

"Thank you for bandaging my wounds but it was not necessary.

"What! you idiot there openly bleeding."

"I heal fast."

"Bullshit, if you healed that fast there would not enough stitching down your chest to keep a horse from coming apart. Wouldn't a wound like that already have healed.

Thats none of your business.

"Arrgh Just go!" Guts said "If you want to kill your self thats none of my business."

"Fine" she got up "I need to get to my comrades now."

"You have no idea were your going, and this is not a friendly land."

"Then I'll kill every one of these thing in my way until I find my friends." Jean grabbed her sword and replaced her remaining articles of clothing. She glanced around to find the sheaf of her sword but it was no were in sight. She groaned knowing that she would have to carry it until she could acquire another. "Could you tell me which way is north?"

He pointed down the road. "Wouldn't recommend it." but Jean had already started down the road moving quickly

"Women" he groaned

"Your not going to let her go are you Guts."

He said nothing and reclaimed his gear and started to walk down the road after her as the tips of dawn appeared over the hills in the distance.

XxXxXxXx

Jean fell to a knee dropping her sword, as her bandaged torso was drenched in blood. She shouldn't have pushed her self so hard she thought. She coughed and blood dribbled down her chin. The wounds that Rigdaldo had inflicted would have been difficult for even a defensive style warrior to heal and being a offensive she had no way to truly repair all of it at one time. Fighting and running with the wounds had reopened them. She fell backward trying in vain to keep healing when she heard the neighing and steps of horses from behind her.

"Hey it's a girl and she looks injured."

"Well, go see if she has anything of value."

With a jingle of reigns and the thump of heavy boots one of the riders dismounted and with the sound of sliding steel a sword was drawn. She turned her head to see 10 horses and the same number of riders all clad in armor that was rusted and some even had bloodstains on them.

"If you want money I have none." She called out weakly

"Well beautiful" one of the men grinned, his piggish face making it look like a grimace. "That's not all we want. He and some more of his fellows swung out of the saddles of their horses and approached grinning. The smell of blood sweat and alcohol was thick on the first man as he approached her. "Don't even try to fight back girl." he said holding the sword close. "Now lets see those breasts."

Jeans eyes went wide. Golden pupils staring at the man before her who stared back in terror. Then she was next to him, sword held next to her chest blood dripping down it. The man's sword fell to the floor his right hand still gripping. He screamed a blood-curdling cry falling to the floor sobbing. She turned her sword toward the next man, before falling to her knees again coughing up more blood.

"Take your friend and go" she said gasping

"Did you see her eyes."

"She's a demon."

"Forget her eyes look what she did to Jimmy.

"Lets kill her."

They all rushed forward swords drawn and she looked up her eyes back to there normal silver. She did not have the strength to defeat them all without killing them and she could not run. No her friends still needed her. She prepared her self to fight when a black-cloaked shape leaped in fornt of her.

The first man was cut completely in half by the massive blade wielded one handed by the huge figure. The next man leaped back in terror and for his trouble was left bleeding from a lethal chest wound.

"Who the hell are you" one of the men shouted.

One eye turned toward him "The black swordsman."

"I've heard of him boss." A smaller man said to the pig-faced leader who and his remaining men had remounted their horses. "When I fought in the war there was tells of a man in the band of the Hawk apparently he killed 100 men."

"You mean this man is the supposed 100 man slayer of the traitorous band of the hawk." the leader said again.

"Yeah boss."

"Alright Boys there's a bounty on any remaining members of the band of the hawk, dead or alive preferably dead, lets kill him.

The horsemen charged forward swords drawn, he swung his massive blade smashing a horse sideways and knocking the rider off before being killed by a heavy armored boot to the chest. The next rider was killed by a throwing knife to the jugular, the next his horse cleaved in half by a powerful strike. Guts sidestepped an arrow and sliced the legs of another man. Before blocking a mace strike. The man with the mace taking the advantage of guts block struck again but his mace bounced off a metal arm. Before he could realize what was happening he was dead from an slice to the belly

XxXxXxXxXX

The archer drew back his bow and aimed at the swordsman. He would kill this man and receive the reward then he would claim that girl. He smiled to himself his victory was assured. Now that he would not need to share the reward anymore. He aimed at the chest of the man who turned and began to bring up a hand, throwing knife aimed for the neck. The man in black was too late. Nothing could stop the arrow now. He released his hand on the string and the arrow shot true. It whistled as it flew toward the swordsman who simply smacked it out of the way with a metal arm before throwing a knife back the way it came to embed its self in the eye of the man. The archer gasped as the rest of his life left him and he fell forward to lie on the ground.

Guts rushed toward Jean who lay slumped on the ground.

"What the hell girl why didn't you kill him when you had the chance instead of wounding him.

"My order forbids the killing of humans." she gasped smiling sadly.

At this Guts stopped, before bursting out into a heavy laugh. He continued for a while before suddenly stopping, before simply saying,

"Good luck with that."

AN: well that took long enough.

sorry about that friends but school got in the way. i'm really glad about how many people are enjoying how i'm writing Guts. just some Qs and As now. my story takes place in the time were guts has just killed the count. you can think of it as a side ark to the main story and I will not be following the story very much. sorry for any confusion.

well thats all. If you are enjoying this story give it a review. thanks

many thanks

Ironclad


	3. Women's underwear

Chapter 3: Women's underwear

"**Claymore is owned by Norihio Yagi while berserk is owned by Kentaro Miura this is a work of a fan that owns None of the places, characters, and Objects in the story. I only own the computer, I'm writing this story on."**

"How dare you mock me."

The black swordsman burst out laughing again "that's the most pathetic thing I have ever heard anyone ever say. How can you be so possibly naive? You'd have to be an incredibly good with that claymore of yours to fight a man to a draw without harming him when he is trying to kill you let alone a woman. Not even Caska could do that."

It was small but Jean noticed that at the mention of that name guts face took on a dark brooding look and the constant aggression that his features gave magnified tenfold. He was no longer laughing now and his eyes gave a sad expression.

"I honestly do not care what you think of Me." she said "thank you for helping me."

"Are you really going to go off like that?"

"What"

He pointed to her clothes. "Your covered in blood and I can see most of you. You meet any one on your little trip and they're going to either be terrified of you or try to kill you."

"Than what do you suggest I do?"

"Come with me to the next town ill buy you some new cloths there."

"It seems I have no choice."

"That's a correct assumption."

With that the black swords man turned and set off down the north road.

"Are you sure you want her following us Guts?" asked puck who was flitting around Guts' Head.

"She'll only be with us until we get to the next town. The last thing I need on my plate is another Woman."

Jean had retrieved her sword and had begun to follow the swords man, he stride falling behind that of the larger mans long limbs. She had not noticed it before but the sword he carried easily was almost as large as him self. It was at least 7 feet and must have weighed over 200 pounds, far larger than her claymore even if it was almost the same length. The man who seemed to show no outward strain to carrying such an impractical object strode onward his black tattered cape blowing behind him. He had also noticed that his face and unarmored arm were covered in scars from what seemed to be Hundreds of battles. One of his dark eyes seemed permanently closed and the other looked strait ahead but she knew he was carefully scanning the area for attacks. She had seen some of the higher leveled or long-lived Warriors do the same motions. Who ever this Guts he was at the very least a Veteran of countless battles if not a master swordsman, she thought. His left forearm seemed to be covered in heavy plate armor but at a second look it seemed to be artificial with the fingers held perfectly to wield a sword. That alone showed that he amazing tenacity. To have his arm removed and to learn how to use his prosthetic in place off it would be time consuming at the very least.

"Who ever Guts is he may be the most dangerous human I have ever met." She thought.

"Hey" the black swordsman called "were on the outskirts of the town you stay here with Puck."

She nodded as he turned back around and strode off into the town.

XxXXxX

That Women may be dangerous he thought. At first glance she had seemed to be nothing. Just some dumb girl running around play the soldier, not unlike Caska he thought. But the way she held her self-made her different. With a pride that only the best warriors could hold them selves to. But she had helped him fight off the apostle spawn that had attacked him. She had used that claymore with speed that only he had seen matched by Zodd. He sighed well soon she was going to be gone and off of his plate.

XxXxXxX

Guts pushed open the shop door of the tailor's shop, a small bell rung as the large man moved through.

"Hello sir what can I get for you" a small fat man said over a counter covered in all kinds of cloths.

"Women's undergarments and a small set of leather armor."

"Began your pardon lord but I didn't think you were the type to be into that kind of thing. He quickly shut up at the look of absolute rage that came over the huge mans face. "Of course I may have the wrong idea" he stammered then sprinted as fast as his stubby legs could carry him to the back room.

He returned moments later with the procured items over one arm.

"Here you are sir that will be 20 gold pieces."

"10"

"Excuse me!" the man stammered. "That's highway robbery, I can't give that away for that little."

"Robbery AH." Guts replied his oversized Canines grinning wickedly.

"10 are fine." The shopkeeper cowered

He grabbed the clothes and pulled a small purse off his belt tossing to the small man as he walked out the door.

Guts walked across the street into the tavern there. As soon as he entered the small dimly lit room the smell of fermenting food and alcohol hit his nose. He grunted and walked toward the bar before slamming down another 5 gold and motioning for 3 bottles of ale there. The bar tender a veteran of many bar fights saw this was not a man to mess with and immediately relinquished the ale into the black swordsman's hands who stuffed them into a small bag he unfolded from one of his many pouches.

" Two loves of bread"

The bartender reached under the bar and passed a basket in which to loaf of bread lay.

"Freshly baked this morning"

"Good" guts turned to leave but 4, armed men blocked him.

"Afternoon their friend I assume you have not heard the news."

"Huh" guts replied. He was growing tired of this.

"Everyone who enters this town has to pay the toll."

"And if I don't."

"Then you aren't protected see" the artificial hand of guts punching forward and landing a solid hit in his jaw interrupted the leader. The man flew backward spraying teeth and blood. From the amount guts thought it seemed that he had bitten off his own tongue. Kill the bastard." the other 3 charged at him only to step back, as he turned to them smiling.

XxXxXxX

Onlookers from outside the bar who had heard screams coming from inside it and had come to investigate witnessed the spectacle of a man being thrown through a wall and rolling 4 times before coming to a stop. Another 3 were tossed out after him.

"Take the money off of them to pay for the damages." Guts said to the bartender as the black swordsman walked out of town back the way he had come.

AN: Well this is a surprise. This has become my most popular story. Its strange to see that happening because the other 2 have much more popular fan fiction fan bases to run on but it had to be the berserk one that got the attention. I'm flattered really. I have been told I do a god job on writing Guts. Cant be to sure on the mater because I'm not guts nor have I met guts nor would I want to (probably end up dead by the amount of bad luck that guy brings with him) what I apparently do right in my version of him is make him sarcastic and cynical which he is so well kudos to me I guess. Anyway this chapter is shorter and i'm sorry about that I wanted to add another thousand words but I need to story board this before I write too much and get in to deep. Now answerers to reader's burning questions.

From the top of reviews.

: Holy shiet. I can't tell if you like it or want me to stop but I chuckled. If you enjoy it leave more reviews I enjoy them and it got me to get off my ass and finish this.

Guest: here's the thing, from my knowledge the hawks members and fall are kind of common knowledge to the people of Midland. I mean come on "LOL the princess got boned by Griffith leader of the hawks LOL their gunna get killed LOL." is how I imagined it to spread like. Anyway those bandits were members of the army and had fought near or heard of the hawks. I thank you for your review and thanks for the support.

3. MWkillkenny84: Guts would fuck shit up in claymores world. Honestly only the abyssal ones could take him one on one. But if some one did that I would read it!

4. Apocalyptical scribe: yep that's a blunder on my part. I went back and wrote that out. Know they now almost nothing about each other. Guts does not trust jean and vice versa.

Blinded: I did. For some reason every single story I like you have commented on its like were connected. . Thanks for the review you're my first review on this story so you win a behelit.

Your comrade: you win a behelit for most reviews. Well done.

At the end of 10 chapters the winner with the most beighlits will win an OC non-important character (like a store clerk or a enemy warrior) in my story for a later chapter. Restrictions apply for stupid characters and I hold the power of veto.

I am also looking for a Beta reader so do, as you will.

To all other who reviewed thank you I give you my thanks.

Ironclad out


	4. Blood and Guts

Chapter 4: Blood and Guts.

"**Claymore is owned by Norihio Yagi while berserk is owned by Kentaro Miura this is a work of a fan that owns None of the places, characters, and Objects in the story. I only own the computer, I'm writing this story on."**

Guts returned tossing the wad of armor at Jean.

"Get changed" he said gruffly

Jean caught the leather and held it at arms length with a look of distace plastered to her lips.

"Thank you." She grimaced at the look of it, she then moved behind a nearby tree and began to undress.

"Women" Guts grumbled. His one remaining eye rolled and he sighed. "If it keeps you warm and safe who the hell cares what it looks like?"

"Someone who cares about there appearance" came Jeans voice from behind the tree.

She reappeared quickly the dark leather contrasting against the light skin and hair. The iron shoulder guard was held on the right shoulder that doubled as a sheave for a sword wich could be sliped through a loop on the back and held in place by a strap. She had kept the steel plated shoes that members of her order wear and had taken the small piece of cloth that held her heraldry and had worn it over her new cloths. The leather smelled old and musty like it hadn't been cleaned in a while.

"How does it look?" she asked hoping that he would save her from her embarrassment with a kind word. She was horribly mistaken

"Fine," came the uncaring response. Guts tossed a bottle of wine her way and with a deft grab she caught it mid flight. A loaf of bread followed.

"Eat, your blood won't come back if you don't eat."

"Thank you." surprisingly she was hungry far more than usual. She had to hold her self back from devouring the bread rapidly.

Guts lifted the last loaf from his bag, and took a huge bite of it. Jean noticed for the first time that his canine teeth were large. They weren't strangely large she thought, not like a Yoma's but just past the size in most normal humans. It gave him the appearance of a constant snarl, just like a mad dog she thought.

"So… I'm not going to stop you from go on your way to find your friends, but if you must I'll give you some advice."

"And what's that?"

"Always…"

"GUTS!"

A small Green shape flipped thought the tree branch to smash against guts' armored chest.

"GUTS THERES SOLDIERS COMING"

"Damn, I didn't expect them to mobilize quickly. "Puck how many are there"

"At least 70 and the leader is mounted." the elf replied out of breath.

"Fine I'll take care of this. Go run along girl." guts turned around and looked down the road were in the distance a small cloud of dust was gathering under marching feet.

"You can't possibly take on all of them by your self!" Jean exclaimed. She had never seen a large war or anything of the sort but she knew that no normal human could hope to take on more than 4 men at a time by him self.

The large mans scared face contorted into something that seemed part smirk and part grimace. Without saying a word he turned down the road and started to walk down the road toward the small army, his hand reaching down behind him to withdraw something small and mechanical from a pouch on his belt. "_I can't just leave him_" Jean thought as she set off after the man down the road.

XxXxXxXxX

Jean had quickly caught up to Guts who was standing on the road fiddling with a small device that he had mounted to his armored left arm.

"So you've come here to help me fight." he said without looking up. "I'm warning you if you aren't prepared to kill then you had best just bend over and spread your legs now it'll be less painful that way."

"I have no intention of spreading my legs for anyone." she replied angrily and he chuckled.

"Your just like Caska, She didn't put out for anyone." at mention of the name his mood soured immediately. He grunted as the sound of hoof beats approaching brought his head to up.

A man in plate armor mounted on a large white charger galloped towards them from across the road, were a line of soldiers stood waiting impatiently. There were far more of them than puck had said at least a hundred. The leaders plumed helmet had a white and red crest and he slid up the visor to examine them with a heavyset brow and cold dark eyes.

"By order of the Duke you're coming with us for assault of city guards and damaging property." "Resist and well kill you were you stand, not that it makes much difference to me." The mans voice called from a safe distance away

At this guts called back "well come on then." he said as he rotated his shoulders in order to ease the muscles.

Jean stared at him as if he had gone insane. "How can you just goad them on to attacking you!"

Guts smirked again "Because if we surrender we'll be executed."

The leaders horse's head jumped up at a small nudge of the rider as he turned to his men. "That's fine by me, kill them al…" he was caught short as a black shafted bolt of a crossbow impaled its self in his neck and the words were cut off in a gurgle of crimson blood. The visor slid shut and blood poured out through the breathing slits, as the leader fell off his horse to land with a heavy clunk. The soldiers stared at their leader in shock. Another large man raised his sword and yelled a battle cry charging toward them, the rest followed his lead and they charged at him in a wild mob.

Jean turned her head at the sound of the clinking of gears. Guts had attached the small object to his left arm and were rotating a handle on the side. From the object she now recognized as a crossbow bolts flew into the mob of soldiers, wounding and killing men with each crank. As the mob ran closer he replaced it and drew his sword. The massive sword clunked onto the ground leaving a sizable slash mark in the hard earth.

"Well girl are you going to run away?" he said turning his head toward her. They were upon him then. Swords clashed with his massive blade as he swung it expertly decapitating heads and severing spines with each swing. A spiked flail arced toward him and he caught it with the metal arm before pulling it toward him and the owner as well. He split the man in half before moving on to the others his blade moving almost to fast to see. It was only because of the blood she realized that she could see it, red trails spiraling off on the blade like raindrops in its terrible wake. She was knocked out of her stupor by a blade slashing toward her head. She reached up far quicker than an average human preparing to block the blade with her own but guts was faster, his sword cleaved through he arm like it was soggy bread and continued downward. No man should have been able to stop the decent of that massive blade but the blade stopped just before hitting the ground and then reversed itself to sink into another mans neck.

"GO GIRL IF YOU WILL NOT FIGHT RUN." he roared in rage. A crossbow bolt swam its way though the air toward him and he deflected it off the hilt of his sword. If they kept coming she realized he would eventually be overrun.

So this was what it came too she thought. Save this man or runaway like a coward. She drew her sword from her back slowly. She could never go back to the organization if she did this she knew. But then hadn't they sent her and Clare as well as some of her comrades to be killed in the north. "I'm sorry she whispered as she moved toward the melee that the dark form of Guts had been killing his way though, he metal boots clinking with every step.

The first man who saw her laughed at the claymore she carried and moved toward her. He fell headless his blood pooling itself along the ground with the others. One of the men screamed and pointed. He lost his arm. The remaining few turned and huddled together in a crude defensive formation caught between the hammer of her claymore and the anvil of Guts Sword. There were no survivors.

XxXxXXxX

"Huh thought you had run away from here." Guts said. A armored hand twitched and Guts reached down and pulled a trembling man from were he lay under his dead comrades.

"I want you to give a message to your commander. Tell him the black swordsman has come." with that he threw the man toward the horse that stamped impatiently on the outskirts of the battlefield now turned graveyard. The man scrambled toward the horse and rode away as fast as possible.

"What have I done." she said staring at the bloodstained blade. She had done the deed, killed not only one human but also almost 30. She hadn't even taken a scratch. The man next to her however had taken several small cuts and bruises but he seemed not to mind. He had killed almost 50 by himself and he hadn't even slowed down. He just had that damned uncaring smirk on his face like all he wanted to do is swing his sword. A heavy hand touched her on the shoulder.

"We should move when they find the body's there will be reinforcements." With that he turned away carefully picking his way through the body's and Jean moved to follow him.

AN: Well chapter 4 is up and better than ever. I really appreciate the reviews and there have been surprisingly many. As long as the reviews keep coming the story keeps moving. Also I noticed that there is another claymore and Berserk crossover. I guess that makes me the original fanfic on this site for that crossover.


	5. Clipping its wings

Chapter 5: Clipping its Wings.

"**Claymore is owned by Norihio Yagi while berserk is owned by Kentaro Miura this is a work of a fan that owns none of the places, characters, and Objects in the story. I only own the computer, I'm writing this story on."**

"Where are we going Guts." Puck asked sitting on Jeans shoulder. The elf had taken a surprising likening to her and had followed her around ever since her following of Guts.

Guts turned his head and grinned. "Were going to pay this duke a visit. If he's an apostle I'm going to kill him."

"So I assume that these apostles are the equivalent of the Yoma in my land." Jean asked.

"If your Yoma are every shape under the sun and can kill most men with little effort, then yes."

"Well then I think it's my duty to kill this Duke if he is anything like the Yoma."

"Just don't get in the way." Guts turned back to road before groaning and moving toward a near by tree. "Lets rest here for the night we need to be rested for tomorrow. The sun had been steadily moving down to the tips of the faraway mountains and it's last glowed seemed to light the sky up in an orange rage.

Jean followed him toward the tree to see him break off a branch and rip it apart with his knife. Guts took the now made kindling and lit it with a scratch of a flint and steel. They all settled down and guts pulled out the jug of wine that he had brought passing it to her.

"You want this?"

She shook her head and he grunted before placing it down by his side and sitting his back up against the tree. He withdrew his sword and whetstone and began to sharpen the blade, a job that required his artificial arm to hold the blade and the other to move the whet stone.

"If you don't mind me asking how does your arm work?" she asked suddenly, hoping to gain some insight into this mans past. She was mistaken.

Guts eye moved up and stared at her before moving back down to again study the sword.

"My upper arm controls the movement and there's a magnet in the hand to hold the sword. Incase your wondering, no I did not make it."

No better than expected she thought. "If you don't mind me asking how did you lose it?" as soon as she said this she immediately regretted saying that. It was disrespectful to his privacy and he seemed the kind of person who wouldn't talk about his past.

"That's none of your business." came the angry reply "I don't ask you're about the scar or about your past, you stay out of mine.

She recoiled from his words moving slightly farther away from the man. The small elf seeing this flew toward her.

"Trust me, your not getting anything out of Guts. I've followed him for about 2 weeks now and I still don't know much about him. Maybe I'm being optimistic but he seems more open that usual around you. Who knows maybe he likes you.

"I highly doubt it, I don't think he has any kind of interest in anything besides swinging his sword." she replied slightly miffed.

"Don't let appeared fool you from my time with Guts I may not have learn much about him, but what I do know that he is more than he seems. Puck replied happily. Jean was turning out to be a much better conversationalist than Guts ever was he thought.

"So how did you meet Guts?" Asked Jean.

"Some of you humans had caught me and were using me as a dart board. Guts came into the bar at that time and killed them I have been following him ever since."

"I see." she looked over at the man who was intently sharpening his blade. "Tomorrow I'll tell him that I really appreciate his helping me with those men. She got up before stabbing her sword down into the dirt under the tree before settling her self, cross-legged her back up against it. She closed her eyes tiredly, and before she knew it she had drifted of the sleep to the steady sound of the whetstone slicing its way down the length of the sword."

XxXxXxX

_Jean stood in a field red as blood. Faces of countless people stretching on along the sky and ground, each had red skin and their eyes streamed with blood with mouths open in silent screams. She turned suddenly. A cry of pure rage and anguish rocked the air. She was sure she had heard that voice before. A dark shape sprinted forward across the field ahead of her heading for a large shape she couldn't make out. Figures suddenly made them selves known. Large and bulky and misshapen they grappled the other figure to the ground and held him there. Again Jean heard the scream but this time she could make out the words. "__**GRIFFITH!**__"_

XxXxXxX

Jean suddenly awoke to a cry of rage and whiling shapes that swung down and around the trio. Clothed in transparent rags with mouths filled with cracked and broken teeth they had an aura of pure unbridled rage as they screamed their cries to the night sky. They swooped down and about the black clad form of Guts who smashed them away each time they got within range of his sword. With each swing a ghostly shape screamed and disappeared in a bundle of rags and whispering.

"Don't let them touch you." he called over to her and she scrambled up in time to avoid a swooping form.

"What are they" she called. She pulled her claymore from the dirt, impaling a form through its transparent chest.

"Don't know, don't I care. They die easily though." the black swordsmen growled batting yet another forms away.

"Guts your bleeding." Jean called out to him.

"I know." he reached his hand to the back of his neck were sure enough drops of blood marked the hand.

"If we hold out until morning they should disappear." He called to her.

"I understand." Jean slashed another figure that moaned in Despair and disappeared. The two hacked though more figures that Jean could count, before the first figures of dawn reached to their position. Like rats scared from there hiding places the ghosts screeched and flew into the shadows disappearing.

"We should move.," the swordsman said before reaching down and picking up his remaining provisions and turning before Jeans hand stopped him.

"Guts what where those things and why did you start bleeding I didn't see you get hit."

The swords mans hand gripped hers suddenly and he pulled her hand off of his armored shoulder roughly.

"DON'T TOUCH ME." He roared though gritted teeth.

Jean stumbled backward in shock looking back at the man who said again quietly.

"Don't you ever touch me."?

"Guts I'm sorry I didn't know that" Guts who grunted cut her off.

"The mark on the back of my neck is the Brand. It marks me up for sacrifice. When apostles or unholy daemons are near it bleeds. Does that answer you question." with out waiting for an answer he turned his back to the road before setting out purposely with the small elf flitting after him and leaving the shocked Jean staring after him.

XxxXXxXX

"You didn't need to be so hard on her Guts." Puck said as he sat on the large mans shoulder. "You should apologize."

Guts ignored him.

"Guts, She appreciates what you did back there saving her. She's lost and has no one to turn to why don't you show a little bit of kindness and help her home."

"I have my own problems to attend to" he grunted.

"Guts you just wander randomly killing Apostles in order to make them summon the god hand. It doesn't matter where you go. Besides these yoma that she told me about sound a lot like apostles.

"I want to see if she has even the skill to survive this Duke. If she survives then maybe ill see if I can help her.

"Guts…" Puck thought better of continuing the conversation with him and sighed content to fly along side him.

XXxXxxXX

"_He's so defensive"._ Jean thought. They had been walking for around 7 hours, not that it bothered her any. She could like all warrior members of the organization could survive for a week with the barest water and food necessity's and could stay awake for days. She had recovered her lost strength from when she had woken up and she could honestly say she was in her top shape considering what she had gone through recently.

"Well this is so like one of them." Guts suddenly said. The man had been silent the whole way. Now he had spoken as a large cart rumbled by. Its large cage was covered by a large moth eaten tarp. Her ears could barely make out a groaning from under it.

"I'll bet my remaining Arm that that's his next plaything or meal heading up to the castle now."

"Plaything, that's disgusting, we should do something." Jean said horrified.

"Not now. That'll just give away the surprise. If they are still alive after we kill this bastard then they'll be fine. But that gives me an idea. Guts quickened his stride before leaping in front of the cart.

Horses neighed as the driver pulled back on the reigns franticly trying to stop the horses from hitting the newcomer.

"Sir I'm going to ask you to move. Your spooking me horses." the man said cautiously he knew that these parts were notorious for bandits but he thought that the dukes reputation would have scared off would be thugs away from his land.

"You going to the castle."

"I Am." The man was worried now and a small bead of sweat rolled down his chin to plop against the wagons floor.

"You're going to give us a lift into the castle."

"Sir I cant do that the duke will execute me if I smuggle you into the castle."

"Well that's understandable. Guts said before grabbing his tunic and pulled him down from the wagon onto the dirt road with a thump. He quickly pulled a small rag and bound his hands and mouth with it.

"Jean put him in the back and get in and pull down the tarp. Jean hurried to obey grabbing the man who mumbled something though his gag.

"Sorry sir." she said, as she tossed him over her shoulder. She pulled up the tarp before gasping. There were children bound hand and foot, boys and girls huddled together for warmth and comfort. _Damn that bastard. Ill kills him myself._ She dumped the man in the back before moving to help the children. "Don't worry Ill let you out.

"Don't." Gut's voice said from the front of the cart he had donned the cowl of his cloak casting dark shadows over his face. It'll look more real if there bound.

"Cant we at least…"

"No and here." he reached onto his back and drew his sword before passing it to her. "Put this in the back, its too noticeable."

She had never held a blade this big. It was far to heavy for even a peak conditioned human to wield and perhaps to heavy for even one of the lower ranked claymores. Even a number 4 would have trouble fighting like the man did. How much strength and endurance the man in front of her must have to continually fight with such a thing let alone one handed she thought, it must be incredible. She moved back into the cart and placed the sword down. The Cartwheels creaked under the strain and she looked worriedly at the cart itself.

"Get ready." He looked at her and nodded before flicking his wrist and the cart began to rumble back down the bumpy dirt road.

XxXXxX

Guy, the guard was defiantly not having a good day. Not only had he drawn the short straw on guard duty but also he had just had to get the coldest dreariest day to happen upon the town this year. He groaned and wrapped the worn cloak tighter around himself. His armor as well was becoming more of a nuance than help, the moist air would force him to clean it after today and the armor was less than helpful at keeping him warm.

"Guy, Get you head out of you ass and watch the gate."

"Yes sir." he grumbled.

"_Damn the commander, that ass struts about like a rooster among his hens.,"_ he thought. However he would rather be out here than with that thing in there. He had been walking his patrol along the battlements of the castle when through one of the pipes that belched smoke from the kitchens he heard a sobbing. When he had gone to investigate he had found one of those children that monster imported to his castle like some kind of fine wine. Her throat had been slit and another that looked like her brother was sobbing the corner. He had run out of the room to throw up over the battlements. He had no idea what happens in that castle but he didn't what to find out. He wished he could have helped the children but he didn't want to lose his job or his life.

His thoughts were interrupted by the squeaking of cart wheels as a cart covered by a tarp approached into view range through the fog.

"_Great speak of the devil." _he thought he picked up his spear from where it lay and shouted for his commander who walked up to inspect the cart.

"Whoa hold up there I'm going to need to check you load." Guy's commander said loudly. The man in the driver's seat of the cart had a black hood drawn over his head hiding his face. Understandable considering the weather. Guy thought.

"Its just children I just want to drop them off, get a bite to eat and leave."

The man on the carts voice sounded like gravel being scrapped across a path he thought.

"Oh in that case go in. Just get out of the castle gates before sundown and stay out of the keep. The men in the back will take care of your delivery."

"I understand." the man flicked his wrist and the cart rumbled on. It may have been his imagination Guy thought but the man seemed to be hiding his left arm.

XxxXxXxX

Guts steered the cart into the back were he was showed and parked it. 3 burly men walked out of a small back door in the castle and moved to the front of the cart.

"Hey" one of the men said his fat jowls flapped and a few whiskers of hair stuck to his mouth making him look like a walrus. He had seen one on his travels once; its fat body was laid out on a rock being feasted on by birds and other marine life. "I though Bill was making the delivery today, and I have never seen you before.

"That so," Guts said before drawing back an arm and punching the man in the head breaking his nose and sending him sprawling backward. One of the men stepped backward trying to draw a carving knife from his side and another opened his mouth to shout.

Jean leapt from the cart sword drawn and into the air before smashing her legs into the chest of the man who in vain tried to shout. The words only came out as a whoosh as the air was pushed from his lungs. The other man tried to stab her but a throwing knife impacted into his throat and he fell to the side.

Guts grabbed the man whose nose he had broken and pulled him up to eye level. Jean had a foot on the others chest and her sword to his throat.

"Were is your master," he growled. His one eye glared dangerously.

"He's in the dinning room on the 4 floor. Please don't hurt me."

Guts dropped the man before kicking him in the face before doing the same to jeans charge.

"Should we do something with the body's." Jean asked.

"No point. Were going to be discovered soon anyway." Puck you stay here and watch the children."

"Right sir Count on me." the small elf saluted before disappearing under the tarp.

Guts walked to the back of the cart and pulled forth the Dragon slayer, linking it to the small chain on his back to hold it.

"Lets go storm a castle." Again that smirk that Jean had accustomed to the start of a battle was on Guts face.

XxxXxXxX

They had sprinted up flight after flight of stairs, before reaching the 4th. The Architect of this castle really had the right idea for defense against attack. The corridors were narrow not allowing her self or Guts to swing their swords without hitting something. The walls were decorated with tapestries with the image of a winged bird of some ilk upon them in red on blue background. The carpets were the same shade of red as well she thought. They had been lucky to not stumble upon any servants and they had already almost reached their goal. 2 massive oak doors were in the center of a hallway and touches burned on each side giving a sense of foreboding.

"Here it is. You ready?" He asked her.

"I'm fine let's finish this.

With out saying a word Guts opened one of the doors and strolled into the hall. She followed much more cautiously sword already drawn.

A massive wood table seating perhaps a hundred men stood in the hall but there was only one occupant. He was an average man maybe 6 feet and he had no real distinguishing features. Only his red embroidered cloak identified him as the ruler of this land. For a leader she thought he was pathetically plain.

"You must be the duke." Guts said drawing his sword. Finally there was room to swing the weapon in the hall and he held it to side cautiously ready to strike.

"He cant hear you, infect he can't hear anything at all." a voice the sound like sweet honey wafted its way down from some where above them and guts and Jean whirled around to see the newcomer, a dark haired beauty of a women who wore a flowing Dress embroidered with the bird that decorated the halls. She seemed normal enough to Jean except for her eyes; they were Black with no pupils were the iris ended. Immediately Guts reached his remaining hand to the back of his head to feel a small trickle of Blood there. "Shit."

"You see the poor Dukes been dead for about a year now. What you have there is only a sack of skin, bones and straw.

"Can't say I would have guessed that." Guts said.

"That is Correct and I must say I have heard much about you Black swordsman, its sad really that I'm going to have to kill someone as talented you; at the art of war. Even Zodd was forced to give his respect to you."

She had opened her mouth to say more only to have to leap backward as Guts Charged forward ready to impale her.

"It seems that my words are falling on deaf ears, no matter."

The woman's ground fell to the floor with a hiss of silk. Jean heard Bones cracking and the woman groaned. She swelled in size nearly doubling and the stone began to crack under the weight. Claws replaced hands and mouth to beak. With a ripping noise Great wings burst free nearly scraping the tall ceiling.

"Well what do you think now little swordsman!"

Guts said nothing he simply braced his feet and began to turn the crank on the crossbow. Bolts fired out, impacting and splintering on the monster in front of them. He cursed and pulled out another strip of bolts and turned to Jean.

"Don't just stand there."

Not having to be told twice Jean charged forward leaping into the air swinging her claymore down at the monsters neck. A boney claw blocked her attack with a clang and impacted into her, knocking her across the room to crash into the table it splintered and she clenched her teeth against a splinter of wood that impaled itself in her right leg. She Grunted and ripped it free before healing the wound and charged again, this time leaving a large Slash across the monsters right forearm.

It roared in pain and charged across the hall leaving a trail of dented stone and splinted wood.

Guts drew the Dragon slayer in time to meet the Duchesses Charge. 7 Feet of Steel met a over a ton of flesh bone and muscle with a wet thwack the Duchess slid across the floor to smash threw the wall sending stone bricks and mortar raining into the grounds below.

"Did you get her."? Jean asked breathing heavily

"If that was all it took to kill them I would still have my arm and eye." he replied grimly.

He had no sooner spoken than a clawed arm smashed through the wall grabbing him and pulling him out of the building.

"I got you now little swordsman." The duchess beak leered over him and she took flight crushing him in her claw.

Guts felt his body strain against the pressure and he struggled to free himself. His ribs popped and his armor creaked against the abuse. His arms were trapped and the dragonslayer was pinned in its grip. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jean sprinting to the hole in the wall.

"_Stupid girl, no one can make that jump."_ He thought. Then Jean leaped, moving far to fast for a human she approached eye level to him. Her eyes glowing a yellow gold and arm outstretched. Her sword it seemed was moving in the rotation in which a carpenter would drill a hole in wood.

"That's impossible," the Monster holding him Cried in fear. Jeans drill sword impacted into the tissue surrounding the connection of the wings to the duchesses back. It didn't stop; it didn't slow down it simply ripped through them and the upper part of the duchess's spine, shredding muscle bone and flinging the wings down onto the ground below. the monster crashed into the ground and rolled still managing to hold onto Guts. It impacted into a stable sending boards and straw everywhere and causing a cloud of dust into the air obscuring them. Jean landed the jump heavily onto a near by building and strode up to the monster.

"That's not possible. No human could do that." It screeched at her. "Wait you I can feel it now, that darkness." it let out a squawking laugh "you're not human, oh well at least I'll kill you little swordsman." It managed to bring a claw to the swordsman's throat in order to end his life.

"Heh"

The monsters eyes widened in pure terror. Gut's left arm was free. While the dragon slayer was still held by its crushing talons, the left arm was raised up almost pressed against the duchess's eye. Guts grinned and the hand rotated to the bottom revealing the cannon within. He pulled the string with its teeth and it boomed flames blinding him and knocking him back out of the monsters clutches. The Iron ball impacted the duchess's eye and ripped all the way through splattering her brain against the castle wall.

"That was messy." Guts pulled him self from the rubble and brushed him self off. We should leave some of the idiot Guards might get the idea that we may have killed the duke and actually attempt to stop us. . He turned to the side to the sound of footsteps coming up behind him.

"Well that was impressive, I must say you are a good, for a Warrior of the of this generation. You must what? Be in the single digits at least.

Jean whirled around at the newcomer's words. A cloaked figure stood there. The unmistakable handle of a Claymore extended behind the clocked head. "Indentify you self.," she said flatly

"One of your friends Jean." Guts said. The dragon slayer was stowed upon his back but his stance had changed into a fighting one almost unnoticeably.

The figure moved a hand up to the cowl of its cloak and pulled it back to reveal…

**Who is this unnamed claymore? You can decide. That's right I'm letting my fans decide either in comments or in Private messages. The rules are simple.**

**The claymore must be either dead or missing in the main story line.**

**The Claymore must have at least some sort of back story **

**Every person gets one vote. People that have earned Kudos from me get more weight then others. **

**Voting ends June 30****th**** 2013**

**I'd like to thank each and every one of you who reviewed. This story is starting to get a lot of publicity and I really appreciate it. Also keep me updated am I correctly writing guts. He's hard to write for.**


End file.
